


Best

by Dubusowner



Series: Strip For Me [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusowner/pseuds/Dubusowner
Summary: Jihyo was a little hesitant about coming, but only for nothing. Dahyun wanted her to stay the night, maybe we have a rising couple.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Strip For Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017675
Kudos: 60





	Best

**Author's Note:**

> I'll publish the next when this reaches 800 hits.

"What are you waiting for, Ji? I already told Dahyun you were on your way." Nayeon asked in confusion upon seeing her still on the couch and doing nothing, though was already dressed.

It was already six in the evening and she was supposed to be there at seven. Nayeon has just come home from her work, still wearing a formal dress and specs. She walked towards her friend and sat next to her.

"I'm just nervous. You all seemed pleasured her impressively and I don't think, mine would be enough alone. Can't you come with me?" Jihyo timidly asked, pouting cutely at Nayeon, and if the latter weren't tired, she must have been swayed to that face.

"Trust me, Ji. She never judged. She's better than you thought. You can do whatever you want to her and she won't complain." Nayeon replied, massaging her head. "As much as I want to see her, my day became a little hectic and I want to sleep so I can't."

Jihyo huffed, "Is she really good?"

"I told you, she's the _best_." Nayeon seriously said, emphasizing the best. "Now, go. You might not want to keep her waiting." She shoo-ed her away which the latter just rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "Don't wear her out like what those three did!"

"Noted!"

Jihyo drove towards the restaurant, parking her car and walking in. The resto's gaining attention, it has now a lot of customers with just a few weeks of starting. The place was cozy and friendly, there was also a lot of food so she didn't really doubt why.

"Hi, may I take your order?"

Jihyo cleared her throat, "I'm taking VIP. Sizzling Tofu, Nayeon's friend."

"Oh, this way, please. White door, the last on the left." The crew guided her to the door, smiling at her before she closed it behind her.

Jihyo walked slowly, observing the place, for a place where something was happening behind closed doors, it was clean, it doesn't smell like what she had expected to but more surprisingly smells really decent. She could also see people going out of the doors with smiles and going out to the underground door where it'll lead to the parking lot.

She breathed out first before knocking on the white door, tapping her shoe as she waited. After a while, it opened, revealing the woman who swooned and made her friends crazy because of her skill.

"Hi, Jihyo?" Dahyun asked with a kind smile, leading her inside before closing the door. She looked at her from head to toe, with how stunning she looked, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Nayeon had told her about her concern so she was approaching her kindly.

"Yes, are you the infamous Dahyun my friends keep on talking about?" She looked at her, they were almost the same height, she was just a little smaller and... She seems busy with the number of papers on the table.

"That must be me." She cockily replied, she looked at the papers she was signing and to Jihyo, "Is it okay if I multi-task?"

"Multi-task? You can finish it first. I can wait." Jihyo suggested, nodding to the papers and telling her it's fine.

Dahyun pouted and walked towards Jihyo, she palmed her clothed cock that made her jumped in surprise but Dahyun just chuckled, "But I want you in me while I work."

Jihyo creased her forehead, "Are you sure? Won't that distract you?"

"It surely will. But this will be fast. I already read those and I just need to sign them. C'mon." Dahyun led her behind the table, where she will be sitting on the edge of the bed. She made a show of discarding her clothes and Jihyo couldn't help but stare at her body, cock already twitching.

Dahyun helped Jihyo removed her blue dress, smiling as she pecked her lips once and turned her back before she sank down on her still big cock very much opposite of what Nayeon had put in her mind. "You stretched me well."

"You feel so good," Jihyo remarked, looping her arms around Dahyun's waist as she started signing the documents. "I supposed you're the owner of this resto?"

"Yup. I just really need to sign these for the growth of my business." Dahyun looked over her shoulder, meeting Jihyo's eyes. "What's your work by the way?"

"I'm a songwriter in one company," Jihyo answered, tempting to cup Dahyun's breasts to which the younger realized so she took her hands and placed it there. Her pussy clenching.

"Hmm. Cool. What songs have you written?"

"Sunset, Girls Like Us, Ho!, recently I made Up No More." Dahyun shifted her seat and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Those were all hits! How come I didn't know you? I always listen to those, look at my playlist." Dahyun took her phone beside her and opened her playlist, showing it to Jihyo. "These artists who sang them should thank you for a beautiful song."

Jihyo blushed at the compliment, "You're crediting me too much. It was because of the singers that's why they're hits."

The younger reached for her chin, closing their distance as she kissed her lips, and bounced slightly. She took Jihyo's soft hand and put it on her clit.

"You think of yourself too low. Nayeon told me you were hesitant about coming here."

"I was just a little incompetent, I admit. I'm thinking of the negative things beforehand." Jihyo confessed, rubbing the younger's clit fastly.

"It's a shame not to have this big cock in me if you backed out. I like the feeling." Dahyun complimented, she stopped Jihyo's hand for a moment as she stood up and pushed the table a little as she faced and sank again on Jihyo, "I think those can wait."

"I can too, but I think you can't," Jihyo said, rolling on the bed to hover above her as she started moving her hips.

"Oh! Like that, Jihyo. Fill that pussy up!"

"This is mine tonight. I will ravage this cunt with my big cock."

Dahyun gripped the bedsheet as Jihyo pinned her legs and rammed her dick in her. She leaned in and connected their lips, receiving her moans in her mouth.

"Jihyo, f--k! I'm coming." Dahyun yelled, moaning loudly as Jihyo nipped her neck and marked it. She came right after, Jihyo shooting her warm loads inside her, earning another low moan.

The older removed her still hard cock out, resting it right just above Dahyun's pussy. She could feel them throbbing together which made her smile. Dahyun crooked her fingers, "F--k my mouth."

"You sure?"

"Very."

Jihyo straddled her chest, the younger instantly licking the tip as Jihyo held the headboard for support, watching how Dahyun took all of her in her mouth, feeling her warm mouth and skillful tongue, "Gosh, you're the best."

She started moving her hips, holding Dahyun's hair as she pushed deeper, fascinated by how her mouth swell for taking her well but never gagged. Her move became erratic when Dahyun paid attention with her balls, throwing her head back as she shortly came. The younger swallowing it all.

"I think I'll be very very frequent here," Jihyo commented, kissing Dahyun and tasting herself in the process.

"I don't mind having this cock in me the whole day." Jihyo's dick twitched by that, thinking of having her all day long.

"You must schedule that to make it happen." She slammed back into Dahyun, thrusting shallowly.

"Probably after I meet your other friends."

"Those two left are our youngest. They wanted to be submissive, you will probably dominate them both."

"I like that. I'll think of having them both at the same time." She arched her back as Jihyo started picking up her thrusts. "Just like that, Ji."

"That would be fun if we, the older, will watch." She felt her clamped her cock, she smirked. "You like the idea, don't you?"

"I might like the idea of being watched. It's fun watching your reactions." Dahyun playfully confided. "Woah! What are you doing?"

"Is it okay if I send those people a clip of how you take my cock? They were kind of teasing me because I had the shortest." She shyly asked, angling for Dahyun's opinion.

"Yours is the smallest but it's the thickest. It's pleasuring me so much. But why are you carrying me?" She chuckled, they were standing and she was bouncing herself while Jihyo was walking.

"I'm taking my phone. It's in my purse and I don't want to leave this cave." She crouched down, taking out her phone in the purse on the floor, and laid Dahyun on the carpeted floor.

"Show them what you got, Jihyo." Dahyun encouraged, spreading her legs wider for a better view.

Jihyo didn't press the record at first, she needed to warm Dahyun up so she started jabbing her cock in her until she was screaming that she was near.

She then recorded it, placing her hand on Dahyun's navel as she moved in and out of her, very fast and hard until it was seen in the video the white fluids coming out of Dahyun's pussy, coating Jihyo's dick.

She pressed stop and send to their group chat and picked up Dahyun again, but she didn't take her on the bed. Dahyun was wailing and chanting Jihyo's name as the latter slammed in her again while they were standing and her back pressed on the wall.

"I'll f--k you until you cannot walk tomorrow." She growled, moaning in her ears at how fast she thrust in Dahyun. "Everyone would know that you just had sex by the way you walk."

She grunted, "I'm coming!" Dahyun shouted eyes screwed shut because of pleasure. It was her first time feeling herself coming and her heart wanting to burst in pleasure at the same time. "Jihyo! Don't stop!"

"Even if you tell me to, I won't. You are mine, this sweet pussy is mine, I'm gonna show you that." Dahyun's pussy clenched as she squirted, painting Jihyo's thigh and navel with her juice.

Jihyo moaned as well and pressed herself to Dahyun as she came hard inside, mixing Dahyun's as they both moaned and panted. They spent a few minutes to calm their breathing before Jihyo, though weak,  
carried her to the bed, both exhausted at the amazing sex.

"You squirted." Jihyo noticed, feeling proud of herself as she looked at the white liquid splattered on her lower body.

"You and your incredible cock did that. That is the first time, congrats." Dahyun said, chest heaving up and down as sweats were trickling down her forehead.

Jihyo swept her sweats using her hands, and fixed her hair, tucking it behind her ear. She kissed Dahyun's forehead that made the latter blush and felt her heart fluttered at the action, then kissed her lips. "Nayeon said I shouldn't wear you out. I'm sorry."

Dahyun smiled and shook her head, "It's worth it. Had the best sex with you."

Jihyo smiled, hearing the series of dinging of her phone. She took it and reads their messages.

_Nayeon: F--k! I missed that pussy!_

_Momo: Good thing that my phone was not at a loud volume! Park Jihyo!_

_Sana: Ohh, I remembered how that tastes like. Hmm._

_Jeongyeon: Jihyo's proving herself to us. Stop talking about Dahyun's cunt. I missed them too, by the way._

_Tzuyu: Meanie!_

_Chaeyoung: Don't tease us! We couldn't wait to see her._

"I want to meet those two little kids," Dahyun said after they read their messages. She was chuckling at the older girls' messages while she was curious about the two youngest. "I guess I'll just meet them on Saturday. I have a lot to do."

  
"They'll understand. I just have to tell them that we were banging the owner."

Dahyun chuckled, "Good thing that I was exclusively for you guys. I was experimenting with what kind of people will order me, and if they're worst, I'll remove my name."

"Well, I guess that's thanks to Nayeon," Jihyo replied with a smile. "I'm kind of hungry, can I try your food before I leave?"

"Huh? Already? You're not staying the night?"

"I'm poor. I can pay for only your regular time." She replied, kissing Dahyun's lips. "I'm addictive, right?"

Dahyun didn't think twice as she eagerly nodded, the thought of her leaving saddened her, strangely. "Stay and I'll cover the expenses."

"You don't have to, Dahyun. If you want me to stay, I'll pay." The older decided, sitting up as Dahyun got off of the bed and called on the telephone for Jihyo's food.

"As if you can counter me." Dahyun grinned, "Maybe I want your dick in me all day for payment."

"You're the owner, what's my percent chance of winning?"

"Zero."


End file.
